ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Serpentine War: Część 1.
Oto pierwsza część mojego fanfika, w którym postaram się przedstawić moje domysły na temat przebiegu tytułowej Serpentine War, czyli po prostu jednej z wojen z Wężonami - w naszym ojczystym języku ta seria bitew nigdy nie dostała własnej nazwy. Zapraszam do lektury i komentowania - zależy mi na waszych opiniach. Przeciwników nie było wielu. Nie więcej niż zwykle. Ale tym razem był wśród nich Briggs. Prawdziwy wojownik. Zagrożenie. I choć Morro nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli, to w głębi serca z podziwem dla umiejętności przyjaciela mieszał się też strach. Gdy dziwny mężczyzna zaproponował Morro trening ninja, pragnienie potęgi musiało stoczyć długą walkę ze strachem przed Mistrzem Spinjitsu, nim młody władca wiatru się zgodził poznawać tajniki sztuk walki pod przewodnictwem Wu. Swój udział w decyzji miał też głód. W miarę jak podczas treningu Morro zdawał sobie sprawę z własnej potęgi, uczucie strachu przed silniejszymi towarzyszące mu od najmłodszych lat odeszło w niepamięć. Jednak wracało w chwilach takich jak ta. Gdy przychodził czas, by zmierzyć się z kimś silniejszym. Morro bardziej usłyszał, niż zobaczył, jak stojący przed nim uczeń wyskakuje w powietrze, by zaatakować z wyższej pozycji. Mistrz Wiatru już dawno nauczył się nie polegać na wzroku. Dzięki temu nie skupiał się na tym, co miał w zasięgu oczu, ale potrafił kontrolować całe pole walki. Cichy szelest cienkiej tkaniny za jego plecami podpowiedział, że atak z wyskoku to jedynie element fortelu. Morro uchylił się tak, by wymierzony w głowę kopniak zsunął się mu po ramieniu, wykonał szybki obrót i złapał za barki innego przeciwnika, próbującego zaatakować go od tyłu. Dwaj agresorzy zderzyli się ze sobą i odturlali kilka metrów dalej. Tymczasem kolejny adept postanowił skorzystać z chwilowego zamieszania i zamarkował lewy sierpowy. Morro wyskoczył do przodu, złapał zdziwionego ninja za przegub ręki i przerzucił go przez ramię. Gdy jeden przeciwnik padał na ziemię, inny jednym skokiem się z niej zerwał. Mistrz Wiatru rozpoznał, że to ten sam, który zastosował atak z wyskoku – teraz próbował powtórzyć ten sam manewr. „Jak możecie sądzić, że nie przewidzę tej zmyłki” – prychnął w myślach, blokując kopniaka przed sobą. W następnej chwili poczuł uderzenie w okolicach nerki. Zaskoczony, ignorując ból, szybko zwiększył dystans między sobą i tajemniczym oprawcą. Po drodze napotkał jeszcze jednego adepta ninja, ale zupełnie się nim nie przejął i niemal od niechcenia podciął mu nogi. Morro skierował w końcu wzrok na ostatniego przeciwnika – pozostali trzej, pokonani, usunęli się z pola walki. Blondyn uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. Odpiął rękawy od swojego błękitnego gi o prostym kroju, ukazując silnie umięśnione ramiona. Władca wiatru skwitował to prychnięciem. Już dawno zrozumiał, że siła fizyczna to nie jedyna potęga, której należy się obawiać. - A więc, Briggs – zaczął Morro - w końcu postanowiłeś zaatakować? - Wciąż nie widzę sensu twojego ostatniego manewru – powiedział blondyn tonem, jakby zupełnie nie usłyszał poprzedniej zaczepki – Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego się tak odsłoniłeś? Gdy Mistrz Wiatru zaaklimatyzował się w klasztorze Wu, okazało się, że syn Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitsu ma więcej uczniów – choć większość z nich, według Morro, nie wykazywała ambicji ani samozaparcia niezbędnych do ukończenia ciężkiego treningu ninja. Wyjątkiem był piętnastoletni Briggs – szybki, silny, zdyscyplinowany. Niebezpieczny. Mimo młodego wieku, od Morro był starszy tylko o rok, wykazywał cechy doskonałego wojownika. Między blondynem a Władcą Wiatru po tygodniach wspólnego treningu i sparingów wykształciła się nić porozumienia, która szybko przemieniła się w prawdziwą przyjaźń. Po kilku sekundach, dłużących się w nieskończoność, Morro stwierdził, że ma dosyć czekania. Ruszył biegiem, w mgnieniu oka pokonując odległość dzielącą go od przeciwnika. Wyprowadził szybką serię uderzeń, którą blondyn bez trudu zablokował, jednocześnie agresywnie postępując do przodu. Morro został zepchnięty do defensywy, ale nim Briggs zagonił go do narożnika klasztoru, Mistrz Wiatru salwował się wysokim skokiem, lekko wspieranym mocą żywiołu. - Nie myśl jak ciężkozbrojny, Briggs – w locie upomniał sparingpartnera Morro – Myśl jak nin… Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo w tym momencie stopa przyjaciela wbiła mu się między łopatki i padł ciężko na ziemię, co oznaczało koniec starcia. Jednak nim Briggs na powrót wylądował na udeptanym polu walki po popisowym skoku, który skończył się rozstrzygającym ciosem, fala zimnego powietrza rzuciła blondyna na ściankę z bronią treningową. - Znowu stosujesz nieuczciwy doping – parsknął śmiechem Briggs, wygrzebując się z pod sterty drewnianego oręża. – Ale i tak mnie nie pokonałeś. - Do czasu – odparł także roześmiany Morro, pomagając się podnieść przyjacielowi. Nagle rozsunęły się drzwi do wewnętrznej części klasztoru, w których jakby z powietrza pojawił się Wu i oznajmił, że na uczniów czeka posiłek. Zaraz po nim z budynku wyszła młoda kobieta, której Morro nie zdążył poznać – przebywała w klasztorze dopiero od kilku dni, ale wyglądała na bliską przyjaciółkę jego mistrza. Morro poczekał chwilę, aż wszyscy uczniowie pójdą do sali jadalnej, i dopiero wtedy nieśmiało zaczął: - Sensei? Wu upił odrobinę herbaty z trzymanego w dłoniach kubka i skinął głową. - Przepraszam, że pytam, ale kiedy zaczniesz uczyć mnie spinjitsu? Czego, według ciebie, sensei, mi brakuje, żebym był gotów poznać tę techniki? - Otwartego umysłu – odparł po chwili namysłu Wu, wyraźnie wzbudzając tym wesołość towarzyszki. - Twój sensei jak zwykle myśli, że mówiąc zagadkami wygląda na mądrzejszego. Pozwól, że coś ci pokażę – Misako poprowadziła Morro do starego toru przeszkód. – Widzisz? To wszystko – wykonała dłonią nieokreślony ruch wskazując na przyrządy do ćwiczeń – to właśnie spinjitsu. To jest klucz. Widząc zdziwioną minę Morro, zdjęła lekką kurtkę i zaczęła szybko pokonywać tor przeszkód, na którym Morro ćwiczył już dziesiątki razy. W kilkanaście sekund uporała się z wszystkimi zadaniami i wyskoczyła z toru w postaci srebrnego wirującego tornada. Po chwili tornado zniknęło, ukazując na powrót Misako. - Spinjitsu jest w tobie – dokończyła, lądując na ziemi – to twoja wewnętrzna potęga. A twój trening jest kluczem. Użyj go i przekuj w spinjitsu. Uwolnij swój potencjał. Morro słuchał jej jak oczarowany, a gdy skończyła, przyjął pozycję medytacyjną i zaczął przywoływać sobie wszystkie odczucia, obrazy towarzyszące mu przy przechodzeniu toru. Gdy stwierdził, że jest już gotów, otworzył oczy… … i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że tkwi wewnątrz wiru tajemniczej energii. Gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, co się właściwie dzieje, wir zniknął, a on sam rozpędzony potoczył się po ziemi. Mistrz Wiatru szybko się otrząsnął, skoczył na równe nogi i zawołał: - Sensei! Muszę... dłużej potrenować, na torze! - Oczywiście – odparł zadowolony Wu, dumny z osiągnięcia i postawy ucznia – Gdy skończysz, jedzenie będzie czekało na stole. Wu obserwował jeszcze chwilę, jak Morro przymierza się do pokonania toru przeszkód, i wrócił do swojego pokoju w wewnętrznym klasztorze. Misako, wciąż rozbawiona, podążyła za nim. Obserwowała chwilę w milczeniu, jak młody sensei wyjmuje szmatę i zaczyna przecierać nią blat swojego wiekowego biurka, nim w końcu się odezwała: - Jedzenie będzie czekało na stole? Wu westchnął ciężko. - Miałaś rację, być może musiałem… zweryfikować swoje metody nauczania, ale… - Być może?! - To tylko dlatego, że Morro już dorósł do zmiany relacji z przełożony-podwładny na mentor-uczeń. - Nie chciałeś raczej powiedzieć ojciec-syn? – wtrąciła Misako, siadając na rogu biurka. Wu z kolei udał, że nagle bardzo zainteresował się książkami na półkach po przeciwległej ścianie pokoju. - Morro ma potencjał. Wielki potencjał. - Wiesz dobrze, że to nie jest on. * * * Morro przeskoczył po raz kolejny nad wirującymi kłodami, nie poświęcając się jednak w pełni treningowi. Po jego głowie krążyła myśl – jeśli spinjitsu uwalnia ukryty potencjał, a on jeszcze nie opanował tej techniki, to czy jego objawiające się niespodziewanie moce wiatru nie są szczytem jego możliwości? Czy kryje się w nim jeszcze potężniejsza energia żywiołu? Zaaferowany własnym odkryciem dopiero w ostatniej chwili zauważył pędzący ku niemu drewniany młot. Od zderzenia uratował go tylko wzniecony nagle podmuch wiatru, ale Morro i tak przerwał sesję treningową. Czuł, że musi natychmiast porozmawiać z senseiem, wyjaśnić tę sprawę, inaczej nie będzie mógł się skupić na ćwiczeniach. Mistrz Wiatru minął klasztorną jadalnie i cicho wślizgnął się do prywatnych pomieszczeń Wu, nie chcąc niepotrzebnym hałasem zakłócić jego spokoju. Usłyszał, że jego mistrz rozmawia z kimś w swoim pokoju. Już miał zapukać w framugę drzwi, kiedy zdołał rozróżnić słowa senseia: - Morro ma potencjał. Wielki potencjał. * * * - Wiesz dobrze, że to nie jest on. - Nie możesz mieć pewności. - Tak jak ty! – Misako zaczęła już podnosić głos, ale po chwili się opanowała. – Przepowiednia nie kłamie. - Ale nie wszystko da się wyczytać z starożytnych manuskryptów. - Morro nie jest Zielonym Ninja. Weathera nie była wcale najpotężniejszą strażniczką twojego ojca. Do tego wciąż nie ujawniło się zło, z którym ma się zmierzyć Wybraniec. - „Najpotężniejszy Władca Żywiołów przekaże swą moc Wybrańcowi, a gdy nadejdzie czas Ciemności, Zielony Ninja posiądzie moc Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitsu” – wyrecytował Wu siadając na macie. – Byłem przy tym, kiedy ojciec spisywał tę przepowiednię. Ale nigdy nie powiedział, kto jest najpotężniejszym strażnikiem. Jeśli wierzyć legendom, Weathera mogła nie osiągnąć pełni swoich możliwości. * * * Morro usłyszał jeszcze, jak Misako westchnęła zrezygnowana. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Jego sensei twierdził, że on, Morro, jest posiadaczem mocy Weathery, pierwszej Mistrzyni Wiatru! Tej, która własnoręcznie jednym podmuchem wiatru odłączyła od kontynentu Wyspę Skazańców! I do tego ma niedługo osiągnąć poziom Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitsu! W swojej euforii Morro nie usłyszał nawet lekkich kroków tego, kto chwycił go za kark i wrzucił do pokoju senseia. Oburzony Wu poderwał się z ziemi i już miał zażądać od Mistrza Wiatru wyjaśnień, kiedy nagle usłyszał z korytarza: - Widzę, że jeden z twoich uczniaków ma w zwyczaju podsłuchiwać. Głos brzmiał złowieszczo i aż zmroził Morro krew w żyłach. Wu i Misako wydawali się jednak uradowani. Archeolożka rzuciła się nawet w ramiona nowoprzybyłego. - Garmadon – wyszeptała – Długo cię nie było. Młody sensei odwrócił wzrok, lekko zawstydzony. Po chwili Garmadon uwolnił się z objęć ukochanej i przywitał się z bratem. Wu z niepokojem spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, ale nie dostrzegł w nich ani śladu ciemności, która niemal tryskała z nich jeszcze chwilę temu. Jakby pod wpływem czułych słów Misako zło wypuściło Garmadona ze swoich szponów. Morro wykorzystał drobne zamieszanie by niepostrzeżenie wycofać się z pokoju. Gdy tylko Garmadon to zauważył, rozejrzał się po korytarzu, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje, domknął drzwi i zaczął grobowym głosem: - Dobrze wiecie, że zło kryje się we mnie i już nigdy nie uda się go wyplenić – Wu wbił wzrok w podłogę czując, że tej nocy znów będą go targały wyrzuty sumienia. To przez niego przed laty Pożeracz Światów ukąsił jego starszego brata, i to przez niego w jego żyłach płynie pradawne zło. – Tym bardziej, kiedy cała moja natura się buntuje, sprawa jest poważna. Przychodzę do was, ponieważ jeśli nie podejmiemy zdecydowanych kroków, czeka nas wojna. Wojna z Wężonami. * * * - Mistrzu, wytłumacz mi – zaczął Clouse – czemu pozwoliłeś Garmadonowi odejść? Przecież chyba nie uwierzyłeś, że odchodzi medytować na Wybrzeże Duchów! Będzie próbował przeszkodzić twoim planom! - Po pierwsze, Clouse, teraz to Lord Garmadon. Po drugie, chyba widziałeś, jakie zło nim targa, prawda? Lord Garmadon jest rozdarty między dwoma wcieleniami. To go czyni potężnym… ale i słabym. Poprowadzi kontratak przeciw Wężonom, ale wtedy, kiedy będzie najbardziej potrzebny, zawiedzie – a my zwyciężymy. Chen jeszcze raz spojrzał na zachodzące w oddali słońce. Zawsze obserwował zachody z wieżyczki w swojej nadmorskiej willi – to było kolejne z jego dziwactw, które Clouse zdążył poznać przez lata nauki. Mistrz i uczeń zaczęli powoli schodzić na dół. Gdy w końcu dotarli na rozległy dziedziniec, Chen spytał: - Clouse? - Tak, mój mistrzu? - Czy skontaktowałeś się już z Zabójczynią? - Tak, mistrzu, wczoraj wieczorem. - Ale mam nadzieję, że przekazałeś jej najważniejszą zasadę naszej współpracy? Clouse wyraźnie poczuł się niekomfortowo nie wiedząc, co mistrz tym razem ma na myśli. - Jaką, mistrzu? Chen odwrócił się do ucznia z triumfalnym uśmiechem. W dłoniach trzymał małą kryształową kulę, na której wyryte były znaki mrocznej magii Anakondowców. - Zwycięzca może być tylko jeden! – wykrzyknął. Nagle Clouse zgiął się w pół, jakby zdjęty straszliwym bólem, i po chwili z jego ciała wypłynęła energia, zmierzająca wprost do kuli w rękach Chena. Gdy wyczerpany uczeń zdołał się w końcu podnieść, Chen nie ujrzał Clouse’a, ale piękną, ognistowłosą kobietę. - Witaj, Zabójczyni. Kategoria:Opowieści